<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whenever there's rain, I'll be your sun by momoara17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348031">Whenever there's rain, I'll be your sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoara17/pseuds/momoara17'>momoara17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, juza is mentioned, romantic but could be read as platonic, spoilers for autumn troupe's story, tenma is whipped, tenmuku, this is incredibly self indulgent lmao, why is writing muku so difficult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoara17/pseuds/momoara17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t talk to me here.”<br/>Tenma finds Muku crying after the Welcome Party for the newly formed Autumn Troupe and gives him some words of comfort. Spoilers for the beginning of Autumn Troupe’s story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sumeragi Tenma &amp; Sakisaka Muku, Sumeragi Tenma/Sakisaka Muku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whenever there's rain, I'll be your sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Don’t talk to me here. And don't you dare let anyone know we’re related.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p>Ever since his encounter with Juchan, Muku had been hiding in the courtyard from the rest of the company. As much as he would love Kazu’s comforting presence right now, Muku knows that he's a terrible liar and would never be able to come up with a good excuse for why he's been crying for the past hour. So instead, he’s sitting miserably on a bench in the darkest and coldest corner of the courtyard, lost in thought.</p><p>They were supposed to have a nice company dinner to welcome the new Autumn Troupe. All Muku had wanted to do after the festivities was talk to Juchan--no, <em> Juza </em>--but he should've figured his cool older cousin would want nothing to do with a loser nobody like him.</p><p>“Is that you, Muku? What are you doing out here so late?”</p><p>Muku startled and let out a shriek at the sudden noise interrupting his continually deprecating thoughts. His cheeks quickly flushed, embarrassed that he was frightened over something as simple as someone trying to get his attention. He thinks that maybe this is the reason why Juza doesn't want the troupe to know they're related, because he doesn't want to be associated with a dumb, scaredy-cat crybaby.</p><p>“Oh Tenma-kun! Sorry, I didn't hear you. Why aren't you in your room?” Muku quickly wiped his eyes so the Summer Troupe leader wouldn't notice his tears.</p><p>Tenma raised an eyebrow at Muku’s question. “I asked you that first. But if you really must know, Yuki kicked me out. Said my presence was “too loud” and that he couldn't concentrate on his work because of it,” he grumbled with a pout that would've seemed out of character to anyone who didn't know him well.</p><p>“Oh… I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Not your fault,” Tenma said, shrugging. “Anyway, what's up? Not to pry, but you're a pretty loud crier,” he added with little grace.</p><p>At that Muku flinched and averted his eyes. Tenma blanched. “Ah! I’m sorry… I didn't mean to, uh, say it like that,” he said awkwardly, desperately trying to salvage his attempt at comfort.</p><p>“I-It's fine… I probably was being p-pretty loud. Everyone could probably hear my pathetic sobs all over the dorm. It’d be better for you all if I just left the troupe for good so you wouldn't have to deal with my miserable existence ever again, right?” Muku said while wiping his cheeks for any leftover tears he may have missed earlier.</p><p>“Muku, I didn't say that.”</p><p>“Oh… right.”</p><p>Tenma carefully approached the bench Muku was perched on. “Mind if I sit?”</p><p>“I don't mind,” Muku said, still refusing to look Tenma in the eye.</p><p>There was a short pause as neither boy knew what to say to the other. Tenma knew that as a leader he needed to be involved in helping out his members. Clearly Muku was upset, so it should be his responsibility to deal with it. And it had <em> nothing </em>to do with the fact that overhearing Muku’s quiet sobs, and coming face-to-face with his tear-stained cheeks broke his heart in two.</p><p>“So…” Tenma started, tentatively breaking the silence, “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Well, I-I'm not sure if I can talk to you about it,” Muku paused. “Or anyone really.”</p><p>That surprised Tenma. It seemed for a second there that Muku actually <em> did </em>want to tell Tenma about it before stopping himself. He decided to keep pushing for an answer.</p><p>“You can talk to me about anything Muku. I won't tell a word about it to anyone if you're worried about that. I just want to make sure you're okay as your leader… b-but, um, also as your friend.”</p><p>Muku finally looked up, eyes still shining as if he was about to start crying again. “Um… all right. I-I’ll tell you. But you have to swear that you won't say a word about it! Promise!”</p><p>“I promise,” Tenma said.</p><p>Muku looked at Tenma, <em> really </em> looked at him, and could tell that he was serious. He didn’t have his usual aloof expression, and it wasn't like the serious face he made during practice and the after-practice meetings. Tenma looked earnest, like someone Muku could trust with anything and he would do his best not to let him down. He reminded Muku of the brave and loyal main character in the shoujo manga he recently finished.</p><p>“Right. Okay,” Muku said.</p><p>He patted his knees and puffed his cheeks up, clearly holding off on starting. Tenma gave him a look that urged him to go on<em>. </em> Muku slowly let out the air he was holding in, looking timid.</p><p>“So you know how I told you all about a guy named Juchan? ...He came to see our <em> Water Me! </em> production?” Muku paused and glanced over at Tenma, who nodded indicating that he continue.</p><p>“Well, Juchan is my older cousin. And his real name is Juza.”</p><p>Muku paused again, wanting Tenma to piece together the information without him outright saying it. Maybe then he wouldn't totally be breaking Juza’s trust.</p><p>“Wait… Juza? As in Hyodo Juza, one of the new members from the Autumn Troupe!? <em> That </em>Juza is your cousin?” Tenma said incredulously.</p><p>Muku nodded. Tenma couldn't believe it. The idea of someone as small and soft as Muku being related to someone as tall and intimidating as Juza?</p><p>“Why did you think you couldn't tell us that Muku? We’re all friends in the Summer Troupe.”</p><p>“I had every intention of telling you guys,” Muku frowned. “I-I was so excited to be in the same company as Juza. I wanted to introduce you all to him and show him that I'm so much cooler and confident now, but h-he doesn't want anything to do with me! J-Juchan told me to leave him alone and keep quiet about being c-cousins.”</p><p>Tenma put his hand on Muku’s shoulder. “Muku… I-”</p><p>Muku continued on, interrupting Tenma, “I can't blame him though. W-who wouldn’t be ashamed to be related to me? Just being associated with a garden weed like me would bring anyone's reputation down. Just spray me with herbicide and let me wither away like the annoyance I am!”</p><p>Tenma grabbed Muku’s face firmly with both of his hands, forcing him to pause and look at him. “Muku, stop! You're spiraling again!”</p><p>The sight of Muku alone pained his heart. He looked like a drenched kitten who had just been scolded when Tenma yelled at him. Tenma took a deep breath to ease his nerves and made eye contact with the shorter teen.</p><p>“First of all, you aren't a nuisance Muku. <em> Nobody </em> thinks that. You're an essential part of the Summer Troupe--Yuki, Kazunari, and Misumi would all agree with me. Second, I’m sorry that Hyodo said that to you. I-I can't say I understand where he's coming from, but anybody would be lucky to be around you, Muku. He's an idiot if he doesn't realize that. If he gives you any more trouble here, just know I’ve always got your back Mukkun,” Tenma said, refusing to break eye contact with Muku no matter how embarrassed his words and the accidental nickname made him feel.</p><p>Once he finished, silence returned to the courtyard. Suddenly, once Tenma’s entire message hit him, tears began to run down Muku’s flushed cheeks. Tenma began to worry, what did he say wrong that shifted Muku’s mood so much?</p><p>“Muku!? I-I'm sorry, what-?”</p><p>Muku quickly shook his head, effectively cutting him off. “Oh Tenma!”</p><p>His arms shot out and quickly enveloped a visibly shocked Tenma. “T-Thank you,” Muku mumbled sincerely, nuzzling his head into Tenma’s stomach to avoid making eye contact with the older.</p><p>Of course he was still concerned about his situation with Juza, but knowing that he has Tenma on his side to bring sunshine to the rain that is Muku’s life made him feel safe and comforted. He’s always admired Tenma and his cool and princely demeanor, but he never knew he could say such sweet and heartfelt things as well. Muku liked this hidden side of Tenma <em> much </em>better.</p><p>Tenma’s arms hovered awkwardly above Muku’s small frame. He could feel the heat rushing up to his face. He wasn't used to this level of physical affection off-set from <em> anyone</em>. But as he looked down at Muku, pure and adorable Muku, he thinks that he could get used to it. Slowly Tenma lowered his arms to wrap around Muku, pulling him up further and closer than before.</p><p>“Of course,” Tenma whispers into Muku’s fluffy pink hair.</p><p> </p><p>And if he left a small kiss on the crown of his head that night before they went back to their separate rooms, well that was between him and Muku.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoy this short and sweet (self-indulgent lmao) fic for my favorite rare pair! Ever since I finished Act One of A3! this interaction between Muku and Juza hasn't left my mind,,, so I wanted to write a little scene of Tenma comforting Muku afterwards since it wasn't really addressed adequately in the story imo ;;</p><p>Also the title comes from one of my favorite Muku backstage stories: Fantasy After the Rain.</p><p>You can find me on Twitter (@HARUGUMl) <a href="%E2%80%9Chttp">here.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>